the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ici Radio-Canada Télé
| website = TBA }} Ici Radio-Canada Télé (stylized as ICI Radio-Canada TēLē, and formerly known as Télévision de Radio-Canada) is a Canadian French-language free-to-air television network that is owned by Société Radio-Canada (known in English as the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation), the national public broadcaster. It is the French-language counterpart of CBC Television, the broadcaster's English-language television network. Its headquarters are at Maison Radio-Canada in Montreal, which is also home to the network's flagship station, CBFT-DT. It is the only francophone network in Canada to broadcast terrestrially in all Canadian provinces Programming This network is considered more populist than CBC Television. It does not face such intense competition from American networks. Despite this, it has trailed TVA in the ratings for most of the last 30 years, roughly as long as its English counterpart has trailed CTV. Its ratings have improved with offbeat sitcoms, and the talk show Tout le monde en parle. With this success, however, have come accusations of dumbing down. For instance, Tout le monde en parle replaced the long-running Sunday night arts series Les Beaux Dimanches. News programming is anchored by Le Téléjournal, which airs nightly at 10:00 p.m. Local newscasts, which air during the lunch and supper hours, now also carry the Téléjournal name, i.e., Le Téléjournal Montréal. The regional newscasts used to be called Ce Soir (This Evening). ''Le Téléjournal'' All Radio-Canada newscasts are broadcast under the name Le Téléjournal. The main evening broadcast airs most nights at 10:00 p.m. local time (11:00 p.m. in the Maritimes). Le Téléjournal is also seen live and as a repeat broadcast on sister cable news channel RDI and on time-delay worldwide via international francophone channel TV5. There are no morning newscasts. Local and regional news also takes the Téléjournal name followed by the name of a city, region or province, or by the time of day (for example Le Téléjournal Montréal, Le Téléjournal Midi, etc.) CBVT-DT Quebec City, CBLFT-DT Toronto and CBOFT-DT Ottawa, and CBAFT-DT in the Atlantic provinces run local midday bulletins whilst all affiliates run supper-hour bulletins which run from Monday to Fridays, with the exception of CBVT-DT, CBOFT-DT and CBAFT-DT, which run seven days a week. Current affairs Investigative reporting is broadcast weekly as Enquête. In 2008, the program tested the safety levels of Tasers in the wake of concerns raised after a Polish immigrant died after RCMP police officers fired a Taser in Vancouver International Airport. Other shows such as Découverte raised concerns about the safety of overhead bridges in Montreal after the collapse of a bridge in 2007. There is also weekly programming on political affairs concerning the National Assembly of Quebec and the House of Commons of Canada with Les coulisses du pouvoir (The Corridors of Power). Science and technology issues are covered in Découverte and agricultural and rural topics in La semaine verte. Consumer affairs are covered in L'épicerie and Facture Sports From 1952 to 2004, the network was home to weekly French-language broadcasts of ice hockey matches involving the Montreal Canadiens, called La Soirée du hockey. The show was discontinued when broadcast rights reverted to RDS. Viewers outside Quebec were able to continue watching games via Radio-Canada stations until 2006 when RDS became exclusive broadcasters. Radio-Canada were also the home of the Montreal Alouettes before moving also to RDS. It was also home for many years to French-language television broadcasts of the Montreal Expos. After briefly losing the rights to V and RDS as part of the CTV/Rogers consortium, CBC/Radio-Canada re-gained rights to the Olympic Games in 2014, with Radio-Canada as main French-language broadcaster. CBC's rights have since been renewed through 2024. Entertainment The most popular entertainment shows on the network are variety shows such as Tout le monde en parle and M pour musique, sketch shows like Les invincibles and Et Dieu créa... Laflaque and dramas such as Les Hauts et les bas de Sophie Paquin, Virginie and Tout sur moi. Tout le monde en parle in particular is a long running talk show imported from the same show of the same name in France and has featured high-profile guests, such as Julie Couillard and former Action démocratique du Québec leader Mario Dumont. A weekly music show called Studio 12 makes an appearance on Sundays. Although the bulk of the prime-time schedule is Quebec-produced, a few dubbed shows from the US have also aired in prime-time, such as Perdus, Beautées désepérées, and Chère Betty. On New Year's Eve, Radio-Canada presents a live comedy special, Bye Bye, which features musical and comedy guests, performing live. Children * French-dubbed versions of television series, such as Arthur, The Garfield Show, Franklin and Friends (as Benjamin et ses amis), Caillou, Zigby, Monster Math Squad, Rob the Robot, StoryBots Super Songs, Animal Mechanicals, Kate & Mim-Mim, Chirp, Jack, Sonic Boom, Super 4, Annedroids, Odd Squad, Pirates: Adventures in Art, Geronimo Stilton, and others. * The most popular children's show on Radio-Canada was Passe-Partout, which was in production for 10 years and broadcast until 1987. It was for some time a co-production with Radio-Québec. Regional programming Non-news regional programming is usually programmed for broadcast on weekends. It is limited to arts and culture and typically airs outside Quebec, especially in Acadia and the Western provinces. For example, Zeste broadcasts on stations in the Western provinces on Saturday early evenings, while Luc et Luc airs Sunday evenings in the Maritimes. Stations and affiliates TBA. Digital terrestrial television transition SRC converted its originating station transmitters to digital as part of the digital transition deadline in mandatory markets, which took place on August 31, 2011. On July 31, 2012, all of the corporation's 620 analog television transmitters were permanently shut down, leaving CBC's English and French television network with a total of 27 digital transmitters. Slogans and branding TBA. Slogans * 1966–1973: Regardez bien regardez Radio-Canada (Watch carefully, watch Radio-Canada) * 1973–1979: Partout pour nous, Radio-Canada est là (Radio-Canada is in everywhere for us) * 1979–1980: Faut voir ça (Must see that) * 1980–1981: Je choisis Radio-Canada (I choose Radio-Canada) * 1981–1982: Radio-Canada d'abord (Radio-Canada first) * 1982–1983: Soyez au poste * 1983–1985(?): Vous méritez ce qu'il y'a de mieux (You deserve the best) * 1985 La Télévision de l'heure * 1989–1990: Pour Vous Avant Tout (Everything for you) * 1994–2006: (System cue/closedown): Le réseau national (The national network) * 1992–late 2004: Ici Radio-Canada (This is Radio-Canada): This is what the announcer says during the system cue, when the network logo is displayed on-screen, but in the early-2000s, it became a promotional slogan in its own right, and by 2013, was repurposed as a brand for all Radio-Canada operations. * 2005: Vous allez voir (You are going to see/You will see). * 2006: Ici comme dans la vie (Here as in life) and Radio-Canada, source d'information (Radio-Canada, source of information) for news promos. * 2007: On l'aime déjà (We already love it) * 2008: Bienvenue à Radio-Canada * 2009: Mon monde est à Radio-Canada (My world is on Radio-Canada) * 2013: Tout est possible (Everything is possible) * Since 2016: Pour toute la vie Ici Radio Canada télé Ombudsmen The ombudsman of Radio-Canada has been Pierre Tourangeau since July 2011. He was preceded by Julie Miville-Dechêne(2007–2011) Renaud Gilbert (2000–2007), Marcel Pépin (1997–1999), Mario Cardinal (1993–1997) and Bruno Gauron (1992). High-definition television On March 5, 2005, Télévision de Radio-Canada launched an HD simulcast of its Montreal station CBFT-DT. Since that time they have also launched HD simulcasts in Quebec City (CBVT-DT), Ottawa (CBOFT-DT), Toronto (CBLFT-DT) and Vancouver (CBUFT-DT). The HD feed is available through both pay television services, and through ATSC digital terrestrial television on the following channels: * Quebec City: 12 (11.1) * Montreal: 19 (2.1) * Ottawa: 22 (9.1) * Toronto: 24 (25.1) * Vancouver: 26 (26.1) On September 10, 2007, the network (as well as sister cable news network RDI) began broadcasting all programming solely in the 16:9 aspect ratio with few exceptions, and began letterboxing its widescreen feed for standard definition viewers. International coverage Certain shows such as Virginie and Le Téléjournal are carried on international francophone channel TV5MONDE. As with CBC Television, Ici Télé stations can be viewed over-the-air in the northern United States including the border areas of eastern Maine via CBAFT-DT Moncton or CKRT-DT Rivière-du-Loup; northern and central New England via CKSH-DT Sherbrooke; the border areas of New York State and Vermont via CBFT-DT Montreal, CBOFT-DT Ottawa-Gatineau or CBLFT-DT Toronto; or in northwest Washington via CBUFT-DT Vancouver.s Notes TBA. External links TBA.